Mewthree's Life
by Bloodra
Summary: This is my version of Mewthree's life. How she was made. What happened afterwards and so on. What will her purpose be? Rated T just in case. *TEMPORARILY CANCELLED**
1. Prologue

This story is based on the legendary, yet unreal pokemon named Mewthree. This is my version of how Mewthree came to be. Prologues are boring but the rest will be better. I promise.

* * *

**Prologue**

Everyone has heard of the legendary Mew. Many say that Mew is the god of pokemon due to the countless moves she can do. Well one day a group of scientists got a hold of a sample of Mew's DNA and used it to make a clone. They succeeded with their experiment and made Mewtwo. Mewtwo was not the only clone in that lab though. There were clones of Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and even a little girl by the name of Ai.

Ai was one of the scientists daughter. Apparently Ai died and the scientist couldn't bear the loss. So to fill the void he tried to clone her. All failed. Soon his wife left him because she couldn't stand seeing her husband doing such an act. Like he was trying to replace his own daughter. Still the man tried.

In the lab, Mewtwo was awakened. His previous memory was erased. His sadness turned into rage. The tube he was concealed in burst due to psychic energy. This alerted the scientists gathered around him. They asked him questions but he kept silent. What was his reply? Nothing. He used his powers to self-destruct the entire lab, killing all the scientists. That is when he went off on his own.

Some time later he joined with a man named Giovanni. The head poncho of Team Rocket. Giovanni promised strength and 'teamwork', and Mewtwo believed him. Alas, after some time of working with Giovanni, beating trainers and wrecking havoc, Mewtwo realized that he was being used as a pawn. So without a second thought, Mewtwo used his powers once again to destroy the entire lot. Giovanni lived. But when Mewtwo used his psychic power, it impacted on a glass tube with something inside of it and it broke. No one knew what it was, until now.


	2. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

A lavender colored creature lies on the floor with closed eyes, curled in a ball. The creature slowly opens it's eyes from it's long slumber.

"Where am I… Who am I?" it thought quietly.

The creature uncurls itself from fetal position and staggers to it's feet. Once it got used to standing it checked it's surroundings.

"This place…" it whispered.

A vision flashed in it's mind. Liquid. Bubbles. Figures. Darkness. The creature stepped back and shook it's head.

"What am I?" the creature asked itself.

The creature looked at it's lavender hands. Three stubs.

"Am I a… Pokemon?"

Soon the pokemon realized it was female and that she was in what was left of a destroyed building.

"But why am I here?" she looked around the ruins and saw something that seemed oddly familiar. Taking slow and steady steps towards a broken picture she soon discovered what it was.

"This pokemon…" she paused and looked more closely. "is me."

She grabbed her chest as a flow of sadness devoured her.

"I'm just a copy?" she whispered solemnly. "I have no identity of my own?"

With a sigh, she dropped the already busted picture and flew off. It was all to her awareness now that she had powers. But she just didn't care. She just wanted to fly away and be left alone.

As she was flying, thoughts buzzing in her mind like a swarm of beedrills, a fast approaching form came flying towards her. Her eyes widened as she saw what it was. As it zoomed past her, she ceased moving and hovered in place, awestruck.

"That pokemon looked just like the one in the picture but bigger…" she thought to herself. "Am I truly not unique?"

The she-pokemon bowed her head in thought for a moment but shook it off and kept flying forward. Now her mind was flooded with more questions than before, as her heart was flooded with more sadness.

After what seemed like three hours, the light-purple pokemon landed in a forested and yet isolated waterhole. She looked into the water and saw her reflection. She bore a closer resemblance to the bigger creature she saw than the one in the photo. Her eyes were sapphire blue and they glittered from the moonlit light. Her skin showed that it was a extremely light shade of purple. Her abdomen and most of the tip of her tail were a dark purple color. Same went for the toes on her feet and the tips of her horns.

"I never truly got to take a good look at myself." She said as she continued viewing herself in the reflection of the water. She was a little satisfied that she didn't _completely_ look like the two look-alikes.

"I believe the one in the photo is called… Mew. And the one I saw pass me looked like it too so that must be… Mewtwo." She huffed as she spoke. "I guess I'm Mewthree…"

Reminding herself to remember her new name, Mewthree walked out of the water and went into the twilight forest. Mewthree held herself in her arms. No. A copy of someone's arms. That was not her own body. It was a clone of someone's body. She's only using it. Not her own. As she thought more about being a extra being, she started to sob.

"W-why must I be punished? I did nothing wrong." She stuttered as she spoke to the starry sky. "If I am being punished then why? Please give me a sign…"

Just then a shooting star appeared. Mewthree ceased her crying and looked quickly at it with her mouth agape. When she looked back in front of her she saw a ray of moonlight highlighting a bunch of leaves huddled together, almost forming like a bed. She looked back at the starry sky and smiled.

"Thank you mysterious being. You have my deepest gratitude." A tear of joy rolled down her cold cheek.

Wiping her face, Mewthree went up and inspected the pile of leaves and then lied down on them. She turned to her side and looked up at the shimmering sky.

"Maybe I am a use to this world…" she mumbled as she shut her eyes an fell deeply into slumber.


	3. New understandings

**New understandings**

The morning dew rests upon the leaves of trees and the blades of grass. A slight breeze swoon the forest and makes the branches dance. The pokemon of the woodland awake to a new day of life as the sun peaks over the rolling mountains. Rattata scurry in the tall, camouflaging grass, Pidgey fly above the canopy, and many others. But out of all the busy and chipper pokemon, there is one that has not even awaked.

Mewthree was deep in sleep, still curled up in her leaf-portrayed bed. She showed no signs of awakening. With a relieving sigh, Mewthree turned over and became even more into her unconscious daze. As she slept, a dewdrop rolled off a leaf and dropped onto her nose. This startled Mewthree, for her eyes snapped open like blinds.

"Huh?" Mewthree sat up and glanced around her.

She blinked a couple times then looked up at the sky, seeing that it was sun rise. Mewthree arose from her soft and crispy bed. Peering across the land, a grin crept across her face.

"This world is so beautiful…" she thought to herself as she rubbed her groggy eyes.

Moving her hand away from her face, she noticed something gliding around the sky. It sort of seemed like it was dancing or lost. With shyness tugging at her heart and doubt running through her mind, Mewthree simply stared at the figure with much curiosity. She clasped her hands together and sighed.

"Why must I be so distrustful?" Mewthree pondered as she squinted her eyes in strain to see the mysterious silhouette.

* * *

With the air currents brushing past his body, Mewtwo continued to search for an unknown force.

"I feel it. Psychopathic waves of energy are around here."

Mewtwo vehemently rushed around the sky, trying to sense and pinpoint the source of familiar, yet powerful energy. He calmed himself and focused on the area below him. His purple eyes were enveloped in blue energy as he scanned for his target. He found it! Whatever it was he found it, and he was going to confront it.

"Nothing can be stronger than I…" Mewtwo thought aggressively in his mind as he shot down towards the fresh and moist forest. His goal was clear and absolute. He was going to annihilate his competition.

* * *

Mewthree's eyes widened in confusion yet fear. The faraway speck in the sky was rocketing towards her with great agility. Not knowing what to do, Mewthree simply stood her ground and remained strong.

"I must stop this nonsense…" Mewthree thought sternly in her mind. "I need not to run from anything. For I have great strength."

The dot in the sky grew bigger into her view. Raising a brow in realization, Mewthree saw that the approaching figure was the pokemon she saw zoom past her the other day. Mewtwo. With a sly and yet serious grin on his face, Mewtwo slowed down his speed and gently landed in front of her with a rustle of grass.

"So _you_ are the threat of my abilities, hmm?" Mewtwo said rather cockily as he slowly folded his arms and continued grinning. "I believe we met before."

Mewthree showed no signs of weakness as she replied.

"Indeed we have." She paused. "You didn't seem to have acknowledged my presence when we first met though."

"You're right." Mewtwo untangled his arms. "I guess I was busy with other things."

Mewthree smirked a little and put a hand on her hip. "Too busy to say hello?"

Mewtwo chuckled a bit then spoke. "I suppose you can say that things were on my mind and I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Well then," Mewthree scratched the side of her neck. "Why is it that you came here? Surely it wasn't to meet me because you wanted to."

Mewtwo's grin faded to a frown. "I sensed your power and was aiming on destroying you. But…" Mewtwo's eyes wandered to the bush on his left. "I don't believe it is necessary…"

Even though she knew her question was preposterous, she asked anyway.

"Why is that?" Mewthree asked innocently, just so he wouldn't think she was egging him on to fight.

Mewtwo turned his attention back to Mewthree's royal blue eyes. "Well…" He thought for a moment. "I realized that you are much different. There is something about you that would be missed or kept sealed if you died. I believe in my instincts."

"Is that so?" Mewthree asked serenely. "Then do you know who I am?"

Mewtwo kind of flinched at the question but answered quite elegantly. "I believe you must be Mewthree. I… heard recently that Giovanni took a strand of my DNA to make you long ago in that clone-developing tube. I actually thought you perished along with the building after getting the information. But there you stand, not even scratched."

Mewthree thought over Mewtwo's words carefully. She understood that she was cloned from Mewtwo's DNA. But if Mewtwo has Mew's data, then she too must have it.

"That explains a lot." Mewthree finally said after the short silence. "But I do have a question."

Mewtwo took a step forward. "And what would that be?"

Mewthree's tail twitched as she spoke. "Where do you live? Or do you not have a place of shelter?"

"Actually," Mewtwo replied with a slight rasp in his voice. "I do. It's a castle out in the ocean…"

"You're serious?" Mewthree said with glee yet shock. "You own a real life castle in the middle of the sea?"

"Frankly yes." Mewtwo retorted plainly.

A look of doubt crossed Mewthree's face. "Do you think, maybe, that I could stay with you, if that would be acceptable?"

This took Mewtwo aback. He really didn't want any company in his residence.

"Maybe she won't be a hassle." Mewtwo thought vigorously.

Mewthree was expecting her request to be declined by the way Mewtwo was thinking. It would be fine if he did, it's just that she didn't want to sleep in the wilderness anymore.

"Yes. I will allow you to live with me. But please do not bother me when I'm… In my mode of working."

"I promise and thank you." Mewthree smiled in a cheery tone. She wondered what kind of work he had but that did not concern her. It was none of her business, only his.

"So," Mewtwo said faintly. "Shall I lead the way?"

Mewthree's smile stayed glued on her face as she nodded in reply. With a quick push off the ground, Mewtwo and Mewthree shot quickly into the air. They looked at each other for a moment, both curious about the other's actions. Then, Mewtwo glided past Mewthree with no recognition. Mewthree followed and pursued him as he quickly flew over shifting trees and around jagged mountains. Mewtwo must have been flying like this for a while because Mewthree was having a hard time catching up to him with fast- approaching objects in the way. She knew he wasn't trying to shake her, but maybe he didn't know that she wasn't used to this kind of flight.

Right when the two clones crossed the shoreline of Kanto, Mewthree sensed a terrible force behind them. She looked back to see what it was, but there was nothing. Ignoring her senses, Mewthree simply dashed closer to Mewtwo as they both zoomed faster over the ocean's surface.

Thirty minutes passed before gazing upon a dark and yet new aged castle that seemed to be floating atop the water.

"It's… Astounding." Mewthree breathed.

Mewtwo seemed to have taken compliment and said promptly, "Hmph… Well I'm glad to hear."

They landed at the main entrance and with a flick of Mewtwo's wrist. The huge, solid stone walls began to open with a sound of rocks rubbing together. As they stopped opening, a loud and thunderous aftereffect sounded. This startled Mewthree a little and made her jump. Mewtwo simply looked out of the corner of his eye and snickered at her reaction. Mewthree became a little embarrassed as she followed in after him into the dim palace.

As they entered, Mewthree saw many pictures of pokemon. Some were detailed. Some were ancient. And some were photographs. The sound of their footsteps echoed throughout the grand room. It was huge, yet classical at the same time. You could say that Mewthree's actions were rather laughable due to the dumbfounded look on her face from the beautiful structure of Mewtwo's home. She spun around as they walked, looking at every design and picture in the room. Mewtwo commonly walked forward without an eye flickering about the room.

They climbed the main stairway and took a right into a long and faintly lighted hallway. Mewthree wondered where Mewtwo was taking her. He had been silent about where they were heading. Mewthree kept quiet to herself as they approached a door. But this door seemed different from the other, cherry-wood doors. This one was gold with silver lining and knob. Mewtwo closed his eyes. A tiny click was heard as the door opened. Mewtwo re-opened his eyes.

"This is the guest room. If you are staying then I suppose this will permanently be your room from now on. Not that there were any guests to ever reside here to begin with."

Mewtwo raised his hand as if he wanted her to enter the room. Mewthree hesitated and bowed her head as she entered the room. The room was a light beige color. The bed was brown, beige, and tan with gold lining. There was a huge glass window and door that led to the room's outside balcony. There was a marble mirror table and chair with drawers in the front of the table. The carpeting was a charcoal black. A long red cloak was hanged on a hook beside the door, along with a gray scarf.

Mewthree turned around and faced Mewtwo with such amazement and joy that Mewtwo looked sort of frightened.

"How did you ever get the wealth to afford these things?"

Mewtwo crossed his arms across his chest and carelessly smirked. "Simple. This castle is a illusion."

Mewthree began to laugh hysterically. Mewtwo, still crossing his arms, unmoving, looked rather confused.

"Are you inquiring that this is all fake?" Mewthree giggled. She didn't believe that Mewtwo had such power to make such an effect.

Mewtwo turned toward her and unfolded his arms. "Yes." He smiled. "You seemed to have underestimated my power and skill."

Mewthree looked surprised for a moment but then regained her normal stature. "I suppose I did…"

Mewtwo turned his back to her and grabbed the door. "Well if you need me, I will be in my room. It's located at the very end of this hall. Goodnight." With his last word, Mewtwo closed the door.

Mewthree looked out the balcony window. It was very much nighttime and she was drowsy.

"Maybe I shouldn't be so sure of things even though I'm not…" Mewthree thought to herself as she sat on her feathery bed and yawned lightly. "I always seem to be so… cocky. This carelessness shall be replaced by observation and focus. If I am to be one of the most powerful legendary pokemon of this world, then I must eliminate my weakness' and replace then with strengths." She thought grudgingly to herself as she lied down in her comfy bed.

Mewthree looked at the shimmering sky and said sweetly, "Thank you, greater power. I still owe you so much."

With her blessing out of the way, Mewthree turned over to her side and fell deeply into sleep, giving off a slight purr from within her throat.


	4. Secrecy

**Secrecy**

Blackness engulfed the entire area from what Mewthree could see. All there was was her floating in black nothingness. She grew mortified.

"Hello?" Mewthree called in a panicked voice. It was then an echo replied to her. The reply of herself. Mewthree glided forward, searching for any signs of life. Finding anything alive would make her relieved. Continuing her endless flight, Mewthree peered around her. Nothing. Just her and the darkness that surrounded her.

She ceased moving and shut her eyes. Using here telekinetic powers, she tried to sense any life forms around her. None, nada, zip, zero. No result at all. Right before she thought she was going to go mad, a familiar feeling came through her. It was the same feeling she had when her and Mewtwo were crossing the coastline of Kanto. She whipped her head upwards and saw a demonic looking shadow of a man with purple aura around him of hate. Mewthree gasped and tried to get away but something was holding her back. She couldn't move!

The villainous shade laughed and cackled darkly as he approached Mewthree calmly and slowly. She tried to scream but couldn't. Trapped. No way to escape.

"No…" Mewthree barely uttered. Even her words were restrained. She was entirely vulnerable.

The wicked shadow spoke. But alas, his words made no sense. They were slurs to Mewthree. "Gusha ton nu… Mwahaha! Quish sun lin..."

When the mysterious antagonist finished his questionable speech, he raised his hand as if to slap her. Having no power or will at all, Mewthree tightly shut her eyes and was braced for impact.

"Mewthree!" a very familiar voice called. Mewthree opened her eyes and saw Mewtwo over the side of her bed, shaking her.

Mewthree found herself in cold sweat. A tear formed in her eye. "A nightmare?" she asked herself quietly as she rose from her pillow, soaked in her sweat.

"Are you alright? I heard you screaming." Mewtwo asked in an unnatural way.

Mewthree nodded slightly. "Yeah I… I think so."

Mewtwo stepped away from the bed and folded his arms, his normal expression printed back on his face. "So what were you dreaming about? Certainly nothing pleasant." He pointed out.

"A terrible man…" Mewthree shivered. The thought of him was agonizing. She didn't want to review her experience with Mewtwo.

"What man?" Mewtwo tilted his head questionably. He wanted more information.

"I don't know…" Mewthree breathed in sharply. It was obvious to Mewtwo that she didn't want to discuss of the subject any more.

"Well it was just a negative dream. It's all over now and we can continue our day." Mewtwo suddenly said and walked outside of her doorway. "Feel free to go wherever you like." Mewtwo noted. Just before he closed the door with his psychic ability he sternly stated, "But please refrain from entering the basement…" Having that said, the door shut closed.

Mewthree ignored the previous images from her dream and pondered Mewtwo's words over. "Why is the basement off limits?" she thought individually. "I'll investigate, despite Mewtwo's heed…"

It didn't matter to Mewthree if she was caught. She wanted to know ever so badly what he was hiding. Sliding out of her bed, Mewthree strutted towards her bedroom door. She wanted to be as stealthy as possible so she used her psychic powers to open the door. Luckily the door kept silent as it opened. Now Mewthree needed to be super stealthy so she hovered in the air, just so she wouldn't make any creaking noises that the floor would create as she walked.

Mewthree hovered down the wooden stairs. Investigating the stairwell more carefully, she saw a suspicious metal door that looked unusually large. This peeked her curiosity and she opened the door with her mind. Much to Mewthree's disliking, the door creaked as it opened. But even though the door made a high-pitch metallic noise, Mewtwo did not show up. Mewthree huffed in slight relief. This will not be easy for her. She does not know what Mewtwo would say or do if he found out what she was doing.

Steadily, Mewthree creped through the door, into a pitch-black room. Fear overwhelmed her as she recalled her bone-chilling dream. She ignored it and remembered what Mewtwo said. It was only a dream. Mewthree shakily sighed and continued forward into the blackness.

"There must be a light somewhere…" Mewthree thought hastily.

As she took a step further, lights suddenly came on and the room was revealed.

"Wh-what?…" Mewthree's eyes widened and her voice was a hoarse whisper. "What is this place?"

A huge machine with a conveyor belt was bolted into the floor, with strange arm-like grapplers above it. In the background of the contraption was a huge computer screen. Finally there were tubes. Big cylinder tubes that was all to familiar to Mewthree.

"Is he creating…clones?" Mewthree said aloud. She couldn't believe what she saw. It was all déjà vu to her.

"I see your listening skills are rather low…" a familiar low voice growled.

Mewthree froze and had a dreadful feeling of fear and guilt. She turned slowly to see the obvious voice behind her. Mewtwo was leaning against the metal doorframe with an unsatisfied look on his pale, glaring face.

"Mewtwo…" Mewthree paused. "What is the meaning of this?"

Mewtwo sighed and stepped away from the doorway and strolled a little towards her.

"It is none of your concern." Mewtwo spoke softly. "This is my business not yours."

Mewthree grew slightly annoyed.

"You are making clones. I should have known."

Mewtwo's face twisted to a frown.

"Yes I am…but I am doing it for a great cause…"

Mewthree shook her head slightly and took a step forward.

"You out of all pokemon should know what it's like to be a clone. A shadow."

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes for a moment.

"Of coarse I do… Alas, I must do what I can for a new revolution…"

The look on Mewthree's face turned into confusion.

"Revolution? Of what?"

Mewtwo looked back at her with intensity.

"Of clones."

A yelp escaped Mewthree's throat as she retorted.

"Have you gone mad? What is the purpose of this revolution? Why are you doing this?"

"Don't you see?" Mewtwo glowered. "Clones are better than the original and if we want a perfect world, then we need perfect creatures."

"Madness! I haven't been in this world long but I see no reason why we must kill so many innocents just so you can have your perfect world!"

Mewthree didn't notice the sudden outburst she made right after Mewtwo's statement. Mewtwo just stood shocked, not expecting her reply to be so rash. However his calm stature returned and he grew slightly confused and annoyed.

"Well there is no use arguing over something we shall never agree on." Mewtwo stated plainly. He turned away and placed his hand on the side frame whilst looking over his shoulder. "This conversation never happened. We shall never speak of this subject again. Understand?"

Mewthree looked at Mewtwo with a look of confusion and annoyance. She nodded slowly and said nothing more.

"Good…" With only that said, Mewtwo looked back away from Mewthree and teleported away.

Mewthree lowered her head. The one person she trusts has intentions that may threaten the world. She gave a deep sigh and teleported to her room. Mewthree casually stumbled onto her bed and lied down in silence.

"Right when I thought things were going to turn out for the best, more problems surface to push me back." Mewthree pondered internally. "What is a perfect world anyway? Why can't we all live together and aside our differences?" Mewthree turned to her side. "I guess… I guess I will never understand. I will just have to follow him and try to reason with him as he continues with his plans."

Mewthree got up from bed and walked over to the balcony door and opened the glass sliding door. She peered out at the beautiful, glimmering ocean as the orange and pink shadowed sky blissfully adorned it.

"Being of great power…" Mewthree whispered as she closed her eyes, bowed her head and clasped her hands together. "please guide me through the future events I will be encountering, for I know deep within my heart that you have the best intentions for me and the world... We both sincerely need your guidance..."


End file.
